Nuclear Agent
You have chosen, or been chosen to be one of the few, the strong, the Elite. Your Mission, whether or not you choose to accept it will be to destroy the most advanced commercial facility of the enemy of this corporation! That's right, you are going to the NSS_Cyberiad. A team of five Syndicate Nuclear Agents have been sent on a mission to completely destroy the station with a nuclear bomb. However, they must get the Nuclear Authentication Disk from the station itself in order to arm the bomb. The operatives have access to the same items traitors get in order to complete their mission, as well as more advanced gear available only to them and pinpointers that will allow them to hunt for the disk. Game Ending Conditions: Your Objectives *1. Retrieve the Nuclear Authentication Disk *2. Arm the Nuclear Fission Explosive inside Space Station 13 *3. Escape alive on the Syndicate Shuttle Preparing for your mission All nuclear operatives spawn in the Syndicate base on a distant, snowy planet. One operative is designated as the leader - he has access to the crystal distribution system and decides when the mission starts. The Nuclear Code The very first thing you should do is memorize the Nuclear code! This changes every time the syndicate agents are created on their shuttle. How to make sure you memorize it is simple. Simply type Note in the chat bar (without having say before it) and type the code in. Getting Started All nuclear operatives start with a blood-red hardsuit and matching magboots equipped, combat gloves, a stetchkin pistol and a backpack with a cyanide pill and radio uplink in it. The radio uplink is like an unlocked Syndicate PDA - it can order most traitor items and much, much more! A good idea is to put it in the machine called the telecrystal upload/receive station - and upload all telecrystals into the distribution system, so the leader can oversee the purchase and distribution of equipment to fit the team's plan. Homever, it's possible to evenly distribute all telecrystals so everyone can buy whatever they want. This is a bad idea though, and you shouldn't do it. A plan to kill everyone you meet Before you drown yourself in guns, bombs and ammo, you should make up and discuss a plan with your fellow operatives. The first thing to decide is whether to go in guns blazing, or take a more stealthy approach. Both have their pros and cons. If you are agressive, shoot everyone and blow up half the station, you have a good chance of a surprise blitz, and get out with the nuke disk even before they notice you. If you are stealthy, and succeed, you may blow up the station before the crew notices the captain's dead and the disk is gone (this is highly unlikely though). Most teams will take a shooty-shooty-boom-boom approach, though. For that to work, you need a good insertion point. Possible choices that actually work: *Cargo. Cargo, especially disposals, is sometimes deserted, and close enough to the bridge with not too many airlocks. *Incinerator. The incinerator has no camera and air alarm, so you can breach it without the AI noticing. You don't even have to use C4, you can just disassemble the window. *Armory/Permabrig. Done by some nuclear teams, but rarely has a happy end. The upside is that you can space most of the armory's content before security becomes aware of your existence. The downside is a metric fuckton of airlocks that can be bolted by the AI and the proximity of security forces - remember to never underestimate those tasers. *Telecomms. Usually not a good idea. Most teams go to telecomms so sabotage the equipment there, and to use the teleporter to breach the station - either through the teleporter room or to the bridge. Remember, if you teleport to the bridge, watch out for energy guns annd laser guns - their shots always go through the windows, bullets don't. *Your shuttle's teleporter. If you choose to spend 40 telecrystals to complete the teleporter, you can use it like a regular releporter. Usually yields the same results as a telecomms strategy. Whatever you do though, the key to success of all plans is good teamwork. Equipment One of the keys to success as an operative is proper equipment. You have limited space, so choose every item carefully. Equipment in the base Where you spawn, the Syndicate base has more than meets the eye. Most of the equipment comes from the southern room with the lockers, but useful stuff can be found here and there. *Blood Red Hardsuit - The signature armor of nuke ops. It protects well against bullets and lasers, but has almost no radiation resistance (remember this when the captain hides in the SM engine room). You also get matching magboots. *Combat Gloves - Stylish black combat gloves which are heat-proof and insulated. *Stetchkin Pistol - The most common weapon seen in operative hands, this is your standard firearm. The Stetchkin is a trusty sidearm, but doesn't fare well against armored targets. There's more ammo for it on the shuttle. *Armor suit and swat helmet - Might not seem useful at first, as you are equipped with those neat hardsuits. But the armor vest won't slow you down and the swat helmet offers excellent protection to the head. *Military belt - Must take. Holds the stechkin, ammo, grenades, minibombs, emags and much more. *Night Vision Goggles - They let you see in the dark perfectly. Feel free to take out light sources, because it will provide you a tremendous advantage. *Ion Rifle - Useful against IPCs and borgs. *Crowbar - An all access ID card at best, a last-ditch melee weapon at worst. *YouTool machine - Dispenses tools obviously, duh. If you have free storage space available, it might be worth considering a welder and cable so you can repair hardsuits on the go. *pAI device - Worth taking, as it can listen in to the common channel, see the crew manifest and provide quality company. *Big Red Button - Not just for show. It blows up Syndicate Bombs. *Box of drinking glasses and assorted bottles of alcohol - To have a drink before you make your way to your deaths certain victory. *Pizza - Delicious. *Syndicate deck of cards - A game of blackjack before the mission? A thrilling match of poker with the captain for the nuke disk? Improvised throwing weapon? You decide. *Soap - Slip the captain before you put a few holes in his chest. *Mop and mop bucket - For times when you just wanna be a nice guy, and clean up the mess you made before the nuke blows. Equipment on the shuttle In addition to the equipment you can buy with your crystals, you get to loot the Syndicate Shuttle. Here's what you can expect: *Bulldog Shotgun - The bulldog comes loaded with buckshot shells by default, which will absolutely devastate anyone at close range. You can buy more ammo for 2 crystals. You can choose from stun shells, buckshot (deals heavy brute damage) and dragonsbreath shells (deals brute damage and lights people on fire). *Suspicious Toolbox - It's like a standard blue toolbox, but more sinister looking, lacks an analyzer, but has a multitool and cable instead. *Suspicious Beacon - Spawns a Syndicate Bomb (makes a big hole), which can be activated with the big red button. *Intellicard - Real men not only blow up the entire station, but steal the AI as well. *Pinpointer - Points to the nuke disk. Fits in the PDA slot. Make sure to grab one! *Military PDA - Comes with a detomatix cartridge, and can open and close your shuttle's blast doors. *Jetpack - Put it in your backpack slot or it won't work. Allows you change direction while flying in open space. *Black and Red Space Suit and Helmet - Offers almost the same protection as the hardsuit, but looks less stylish and can hold less items in its storage *Internals crate, O2 and N2 canister - You can take an Oxygen tank in case something happens to your jetpack. Don't forget to fill it up. *Donk Pockets - Tasty and contains 5 units of omnizine when warm. *Box of Flahbangs - Fill up free space on your military belt with one or two of these. *Box of Tear Gas Grenades - See flashbangs. These are quite effective against people who don't have gas masks on, that is, almost everyone... until they find out you're using tear gas. *Shaped explosives - C4. Use it to blow open a wall or an airlock that you can't get past quickly enough otherwise. *Surgery duffelbag - Nobody ever plays the doctor, considering how long and dangerous a surgery is when you're assaulting an enemy vessel, but hey, it's there if you want it. Declaring War It is possible to use the small device found in the commander's area to declare war on the station within the first 10 minutes of the round. This will send a loud warning to the station's personnel warning them of the Nuclear Operatives' soon arrival, but give you an additional 180 TC to buy more equipment. Most times declaring war means facing a completely armed and armored station filled with barricades and the Captain snuggly secured with the disk in his Gamma armory mech hidden inside a bolted room. Good luck. The Assault You are equipped and armed with the best equipment the Syndicate can provide you with. Actually completing your objective is another story. Getting There The syndicate shuttle is NOT in proximity of the station when the nuke team is first sent out. One of the agents must use the control computer to move the shuttle into close proximity to the station. Next, you must use the blast doors to exit the shuttle. Only a PDA with a detomatrix cartridge can open these doors remotely. The syndicates start with one PDA that has this, this is a very important item, do not let the enemy get their hands on this. Roger Wilco, This is Charlie OVER You have a special head set frequency, set in an encrypted wave length. This is how you will, and must communicate with your team. Communicate pass words, safe words, the nuclear code, and attack plans on this channel early, there is no telling who might get the head set later. Making code named strikes with your nuke team will be the most effective way to deal with the crew, but it is difficult to get them to listen. Safe words can be said if you see a fellow red suit but are in disguise. Example, "Know Wait!". Something simple. Keep it simple, fast, and easy to say. Passwords are only useful if you have a door guard in the shuttle, or some one with the Military PDA. Make it as you want, said over the syndicate frequency. VERY IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW All of your fellow agents will have a big red S''' by their head, so you know not to attack them while in disguise. Be very careful when you see this '''S, as you don't want to kill your fellow agents on accident. Communication is key. Misunderstandings can lead to accidents, and accidents can lead to a failed mission. GET DAT FUKKEN DISK You need this disk, but as it could be guarded by Captain, Head of Security, or Head of Personnel... you best go in without second thoughts or distractions. Even a lure and false positive to get the disk holder to where you want them will be effective. One method includes blowing up the wall the disk holder has their back to. With a pack of C4 or a Syndicate Bomb, you can both tear down the wall, and cause critical damage to those on the other side. Another requires team work, have one agent cause trouble in one spot (some place secure, like the brig), this will cause the disk holder to flee some place else secure. A place you will have your team staking out and ready to strike. The disk's whereabouts can be located using a Pinpointer, assuming you aren't a chucklefuck and remembered to take one with you. Do not destroy the disk, it makes your life harder. You Have No Chance to Survive, Make Your Time Once you get the disk, you need to rush back to the shuttle, make sure your team knows you got the disk, and to defend the shuttle and throw off anyone chasing you. There will be the nuke, now follow these guidelines in order: * Quickly right click it and make it deployable. * Click it with your open hand. * Place the Nuke disk into the slot. * Punch in the nuke code, hit enter. * Set the time. * Set it to Armed. * Disengage the anchor. * Have it timing as you run off with the thing (if you die it will still go off). * Place the nuke anywhere you want on the station. * Anchor it. * Take the Nuke Disk out. * Either Guard the disk, space the disk, or something to throw off the crew's pin pointer. * Get back to your shuttle. * If any other nuke agents are alive, give them a moment to get to the shuttle. * Once you and your buddies are loaded in the shuttle, get out of there. IMPORTANT: Remember that the nuke is required to be IN the station. Detonating it on the Solars or the Toxins Test Chamber will prevent you from winning. Mission Debriefing * If the Shuttle leaves with the Disk on board, the Crew wins a Major Victory. * If the Shuttle leaves with the Disk still anywhere on the station, the Syndicates win a Minor Victory. * If the Bomb detonates in the station successfully and the syndicate shuttle escapes, the Syndicate wins a Major Victory. * If the Bomb detonates in the station successfully but no syndicates manage to escape, no-one wins. * If the Bomb detonates in an area that is not part of the station, no-one wins. Category: Jobs Category:Game Modes Category:Guides